1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to implements designed to increase leverage in applying a twisting or turning force or pressure, such as wrenches. More specifically, it relates to tools and means designed to assist in aligning the couplings of railroad cars for connection of same with other railroad cars.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Each railroad car is provided with pivot mounted couplings (known as "drawheads") designed to join with couplings of similar design on other railroad cars. The drawhead terminates in a "C" shaped assembly known as the "knuckle". the drawhead with its knuckle must be brought into alignment with the knuckle and drawhead of the railroad car with which it is to be joined before the two can be coupled. This requires railroad workers, operating alone or in groups, to force the drawheads into position by the exertion of physical strength. Unfortunately, due to wear, rust, binding of the metal parts and the sheer weight of the assemblies, this is a demanding task that endangers railroad workers. This results in numerous injuries to railroad workers each year, including a very large number of debilitating back injuries.
The hazards associated with working between railroad cars and the need to give physical assistance to workers in positioning drawheads for coupling operations have not resulted in the development of a multitude of devices intended to assist in this operation The two patents reviewed in this area differ significantly in their means of operation and design from the instant invention. Cope (U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,926) discloses a manually controlled fluid operated device for swinging the coupler into any desired position. In the embodiments discussed, a fluid powered piston contacts the side of the drawhead via the piston's shaft. The aforesaid piston and shaft lie in the horizontal plane swept by the drawhead as it rotates on its pivot. Thus, the shaft of the piston exerts a force on the drawhead when operated which can be used to move the drawhead into any desired position. While effective in theory, the Cope technique and apparatus have not been put into general use in the railroad industry. This undoubtedly due to the investment in equipment and installation required.
A much simpler means of approaching this problem is seen in the Railroad Car Coupler Alignment Device patented by Andrews (U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,620). The Andrews device consists of two end portions (both capable of being connected to the knuckles of opposing drawheads via the mating hole at the tIp of each knuckle) and a connecting cable. Once the end portions are connected to the two drawheads which are to be aligned, one of the cars must be moved apart from the other by the engineer. This causes the connecting cable to tighten and pull the two drawheads into substantial alignment. The device is then removed and the cars pushed back together for coupling. While the Andrews device has the virtues of simplicity of design and construction, its use requires the movement of an entire railroad car merely to effect the alignment of its drawhead. This can hardly be considered as a simple solution to the problem of assisting railroad workers in aligning drawheads for coupling.